


[Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent and an Awful Lot of Water

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Crowley has Opinions about drowning a lot of children. Of course, he has to put it in terms that the forces of evil will understand . . .
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent and an Awful Lot of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284478) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6n9t9hm77b44m1y/GO_The_Dove%252C_The_Serpent_and_an_Awful_Lot_of_Water.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the Never have I ever Challenge of week 3 of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> I tried something new and recorded the whole Podfic standing up.


End file.
